world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121513doirryspor
05:36 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 05:36 -- 05:36 GA: what happened 05:36 GA: tell me what actually happened 05:37 GT: ~vhhhh~ 05:37 GA: this is serious, non-magical talk 05:37 GT: ~ogh ok~ 05:37 GA: super serious 05:37 GA: probably the most serious i can get yo 05:37 GT: ~oik leyt me try amnd clear hmy tjhinjkpan a loittke~ 05:37 GA: k 05:38 GT: ~all right~ 05:38 GT: ~to ʃvm thingʃ vp, joʃʃik loʃt hiʃ moirail~ 05:38 GT: ~i'm vnclear on the detailʃ~ 05:38 GA: mhm, that sounds bad 05:38 GT: ~bvt tlaloc haʃ left him for ʃome reaʃon~ 05:39 GT: ~on top of thiʃ i decided to get intoxicated of all thingʃ~ 05:39 GT: ~ʃo after an embarraʃʃing confrontation with tlaloc i ran into joʃʃik who waʃ very vpʃet~ 05:39 GT: ~i attempted to talk with him abovt it bivt he got very mad~ 05:39 GT: ~we fovght~ 05:39 GT: ~and he attempted to kill me~ 05:40 GT: ~he wovld have cvt my leg off had i not doneʃome kind of "ʃpace-y thing" and opened a portal to ʃomewhere~ 05:40 GT: ~i accidentally kicked ʃomeone throvgh the portal~ 05:40 GT: ~he ʃtabbed me mvltiple timeʃ~ 05:40 GT: ~and alʃo bit me~ 05:41 GT: ~and now joʃʃik iʃ rvnning away for ʃome benighted reaʃon~ 05:41 GA: huh 05:41 GA: well, i totally misinterpreted that 05:41 GA: before, i mean 05:41 GT: ~yeʃ~ 05:41 GT: ~yeʃ yov did~ 05:42 GA: yeah im not sure what the hell is going on 05:42 GA: i only just learned of the existence of magical girls a few months back when i watched the reboot of that anime 05:42 GT: ~which one?~ 05:42 GA: oh, heart thumping magical marie 05:43 GT: ~oh yeʃ i've heard ofthat one~ 05:43 GA: yeah its p good 05:43 GT: ~it never relaly appealed to me bvt i'll take yovr word for it~ 05:43 GA: i only watched the 2011 remake so i dont know the quality of the rest 05:44 GA: i heard its good though 05:44 GT: ~well perhapʃ we can alchemize a dvd at ʃome point~ 05:44 GA: yeah, maybe 05:45 GA: unfortunately im in some place with a big forge dude and i have no alchemization machines nearby 05:45 GT: ~a big forge dvde?~ 05:45 GA: yeah 05:45 GT: ~iʃ thiʃ on yovr land?~ 05:45 GA: no, kates 05:45 GT: ~oh~ 05:45 GA: we're really far down 05:45 GT: ~who'ʃ kate?~ 05:45 GA: another human 05:45 GA: p badass 05:46 GT: ~i aʃʃvmed~ 05:46 GA: yeah she, along with nate, were doing most of the fighting today 05:46 GT: ~ʃhe'ʃ the one with the mateʃpritʃhip with kikate, yeʃ?~ 05:46 GA: yeah 05:46 GA: the rest of us were either dying, forgetting about nearly dying, or not actually able to fight well due to being magical 05:46 GT: ~hahahaha~ 05:47 GT: ~i wovld think being magical wovld increaʃe yovr fighting abilitieʃ~ 05:47 GA: yeah me too 05:47 GA: i think i just havent discovered my power yet 05:47 GT: ~apprently we were both wrong~ 05:47 GT: ~ʃo yovr tranʃformation ʃeemʃ to be harmleʃʃ?~ 05:48 GA: well besides the uh, mental state, i think so 05:48 GT: ~apart from afflicting yov with an intenʃe penchant for jvʃtice that iʃ~ 05:48 GA: but the whole flying and armor and cool sword thing is rad 05:48 GA: and maybe superpowers 05:48 GT: ~itʃ poʃʃible we covld vʃe thiʃ to break the game aʃ we diʃcvʃʃed earlier~ 05:48 GA: i dont know 05:48 GT: ~if we pvt a little FORETHOVGHT into it of covrʃe~ 05:49 GA: i dont think i can do much about it 05:49 GT: ~how do yov mean?~ 05:49 GA: last time i transformed, which was like a minute ago, i managed to change back after freaking out a bit because of beau 05:49 GA: but i didnt actually really want to 05:50 GT: ~yeʃ, i wovld aʃʃvme ʃo jvdging from yovr ʃtate dvring my firʃt converʃation with dina~ 05:50 GA: yeah i read the logs and jeez 05:50 GA: dina is a stupid name 05:50 GT: ~well, yov came vp with it~ 05:51 GA: no, the transformation did 05:51 GT: ~and forced the reʃt of vʃ to call yov by it throvgh ʃome ʃtrange ʃympathetic magic~ 05:51 GA: what no 05:51 GA: i dont even think i mentioned the name dina to aura 05:51 GA: and she called me doir the whole time 05:52 GA: i meant to ask libby about the thing but the couch and the pen and the words on the back 05:53 GA: they beckoned 05:53 GT: ~yeʃ well itʃ a bit late for that now~ 05:53 GT: ~wordʃ?~ 05:53 GA: yeah on the back it says 'for gr- 05:53 GA: no 05:53 GA: im not doing that again 05:53 GT: ~oh, a tranʃformation phraʃe?~ 05:53 GA: yeah 05:53 GT: ~i ʃee~ 05:54 GT: ~don't ʃay it then~ 05:54 GA: the second word is great and the last is justice 05:54 GA: its very easy to accidentally say it and boom stupidity 05:54 GT: ~haha~ 05:55 GA: its silly, very very silly 05:55 GA: but- hopefully i can level up and get it to be useful 05:56 GT: ~that wovld ʃtill reqvire tranʃforming thovgh~ 05:56 GA: yeah 05:56 GT: ~ah well~ 05:56 GT: ~ʃometimeʃ we mvʃt make ʃacrificeʃ for the greater good~ 05:56 GA: yeah 05:57 GA: screw it 05:57 GA: i think the codeword is 'justice is dumb' 05:57 GA: see ya in a sec 05:57 GT: ~wait, are yov doing it right now?~ 05:57 -- galactoidArrival GA transforms for THE GREATER GOOD -- 05:58 GT: ~why NOW of all timeʃ?~ 05:58 GA: okay 05:58 GA: okay okay i think ive got this 05:58 GA: look at how good i am at being a magical girl 05:59 GT: ~yov're only good when yov can keep calm when ʃomeone mentionʃ jvʃtice~ 05:59 GA: btw that codeword is dumb and should never be said (just an fyi) 05:59 GT: ~think of it aʃ yovr magical girl litmvʃ teʃt~ 05:59 GA: i have no limits 06:00 GT: ~no litmvʃ~ 06:00 GA: i dont have any litmus 06:00 GT: ~it'ʃ a ʃort of baʃeline teʃt~ 06:00 GA: yes i know 06:00 GT: ~and yov ʃeem to have failed it~ 06:00 GA: i misread 06:00 GA: sparkles in my eyes 06:00 GT: ~oh joy~ 06:01 GA: ive not even capsed yet or called any a dirty criminal 06:01 GT: ~the key word in that ʃentence iʃ "yet"~ 06:01 GA: this could be my full time job 06:02 GA: i mean 06:02 GT: ~are yov aware that i have vʃed a weapon for offenʃive pvrpoʃeʃ before?~ 06:02 GA: besides being an arbitrix 06:02 GA: yeah i have too 06:02 GT: ~very vigorovʃly~ 06:02 GT: ~iʃ that not againʃt the law or ʃome ʃvch thing?~ 06:02 GA: who was it against 06:02 GT: ~ah~ 06:03 GT: ~vhm~ 06:03 GT: ~kikate~ 06:03 GA: hmm 06:03 GA: that is 06:03 GA: , 06:03 GA: 06:03 GA: sTOP 06:04 GT: ~ʃtop what?~ 06:04 GA: b-being a cri-criminal 06:04 GA: y-you... criminal 06:04 GT: ~"jvʃtice iʃ dvmb", incidentally~ 06:04 GA: no its not youre a liar 06:05 GT: ~it ʃeemʃ the codeword haʃ failed~ 06:05 GT: ~what a ʃhocking tvrn of eventʃ~ 06:05 GA: because its stupid 06:05 GT: ~ah good, then yov did tvrn back?~ 06:05 GA: no 06:05 GT: ~no, of covrʃe not~ 06:05 GA: ill do that later 06:05 GA: nnnnnngh 06:06 GA: ill do it now 06:06 GA: uh 06:06 GT: ~yeʃ?~ 06:06 GA: nothings happening 06:06 GT: ~hrm~ 06:07 GT: ~"jvʃtice iʃ a lie", perhapʃ?~ 06:07 GA: no 06:07 GT: ~"jvʃtice iʃ vnjvʃt"~ 06:07 GA: thats not possible 06:07 GT: ~"jvʃtice iʃ not vʃefvl in today'ʃ ʃociety"~ 06:07 GT: ~do yov know thiʃ iʃ cheering me vp immenʃely~ 06:07 GA: yeah well thats because theres no society left duuuh 06:08 GA: :/ 06:08 GA: nate laughed too 06:08 GT: ~"jvʃtice iʃ terrible"~ 06:08 GA: he was like 'justice' and then i yelled JUSTICE and it was mean 06:08 GT: ~i'm merely doing thiʃ for ʃcientific pvrpoʃeʃ~ 06:08 GA: oh 06:08 GA: oh no 06:08 GT: ~my actionʃ are completely jvʃtified, haha~ 06:09 GA: the US government 06:09 GA: its... 06:09 GA: im losing my grasp on justice 06:09 -- galactoidArrival GA goes back :O :O :O -- 06:09 GT: ~at laʃt~ 06:09 GA: heheh that was p good 06:09 GT: ~ʃo in order to ʃwitch yov back all we need to do iʃ mention yovr government~ 06:09 GA: being a magical girl isnt too hard as long as i think about corrupted governments 06:10 GT: ~i'd ʃay that waʃ a ʃvcceʃʃfvl teʃt rvn~ 06:10 GA: yep 06:10 GA: i did not, however, learn any magical powers 06:10 GT: ~trve~ 06:10 GA: a tragedy 06:10 GT: ~indeed~ 06:11 GT: ~perhapʃ thiʃ covld be vʃefvl after all~ 06:11 GA: hey, wanna test out... other things for science? ;) 06:12 GT: ~going by the fact that yov are implying becoming a magical girl again covpled with the vnnerving winky face~ 06:12 GT: ~no~ 06:12 GA: was totally implying something else 06:12 GA: but eheheheh 06:13 GT: ~what exactly were yov implying then?~ 06:13 GA: hey, how about you come over to my place and we start a chinese dina-sty eheheheh 06:14 GT: ~pleaʃe tell me yov are not attempting to create horrendovʃ pvnʃ right now~ 06:14 GT: ~i think the hangover iʃ beginning to ʃet in~ 06:14 GA: hahahahah 06:14 GA: pun flirting is the best way to flirt obviously 06:15 GT: ~alʃo i don't really have any way of getting to yov~ 06:16 GT: ~i covld attempt to do the ʃpace-y thing bvt i don't know if it wovld work~ 06:16 GA: i knooow, the words were set up in a perfect way though 06:16 GT: ~perhapʃ i covld attempt to get my hand cvt off by joʃʃik aʃ well~ 06:17 GA: hahahah 06:17 GA: poor jossik 06:17 GA: he really took it hard 06:17 GT: ~yeʃ it really iʃ a ʃhame~ 06:17 GA: (if ya know what i mean ehehehe) 06:17 GT: ~i'm going to attempt to keep in contact with him~ 06:17 GA: yeah same 06:18 GA: i doubt he's gone forever, plus, there's always dorse 06:18 GT: ~perchance if he realizeʃ i don't blame him he'll come back?~ 06:18 GA: nah i tried convincing him after our convo but it didnt go down well 06:19 GA: at the end i even managed to get like two lines in as normal, and couldnt convince him 06:19 GT: ~...were yov perhapʃ acting in the intereʃtʃ of jvʃtice at that time?~ 06:19 GA: well, before that yes 06:20 GA: i actually genuinely was trying to get him to not go 06:20 GT: ~aʃ waʃ i~ 06:20 GT: ~at the time i waʃ ʃignificantly leʃʃ coherent thovgh ʃo that did not exactly go ʃwimmingly~ 06:20 GA: i imagine he told others, too 06:21 GT: ~yeʃ, i waʃ contacted by a worried beav a ʃhort while later~ 06:21 GA: oh, right, i think i mentioned it to her 06:21 GA: along with a bunch of justice yelling 06:21 GT: ~hahaha~ 06:22 GA: in all seriousness though our battle kind of screwed us up 06:22 GT: ~that'ʃ vnfortvnate~ 06:22 GT: ~any ʃeriovʃ caʃvaltieʃ?~ 06:23 GA: sami was injured badly 06:23 GT: ~oh dear~ 06:23 GA: the rest of us got out with minimal damage, though beau had been rewinded after taking a big injury 06:23 GT: ~ah yeʃ, i heard abovt that~ 06:23 GT: ~it ʃeemʃ everyone'ʃ vnlocking their hidden powerʃ today~ 06:24 GA: apparently, yeah 06:24 GA: whoops, i probably could have been doing mindy things that whole time 06:24 GA: has kikate done any recently? 06:24 GT: ~not that i know of, no~ 06:24 GT: ~we ʃplit vp ʃhortly before my confrontation with joʃʃik~ 06:24 GA: hmm, ill have to speak with him then 06:25 GA: being my fellow mind dude, it may be important that we share experiences 06:25 GT: ~it'ʃ a pity the other ʃpace player went miʃʃing~ 06:25 GA: yeah, but im sure we'll find him and he'll be absolutely fine 06:26 GT: ~yeʃ, of covrʃe~ 06:26 GA: absolutely, completely fine, leon can fend for himself and im not sure why libby cant see him but its okay 06:28 GT: ~i'm ʃvre he iʃ~ 06:29 GA: yeah 06:29 GA: so im going to uh, go return some video games or something and be not crying 06:30 GA: so good bye, ryspor 06:30 GT: ~goodbye doir~ 06:30 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 06:30 --